Dancing Bade Prompts
by coffee.and.scissors
Summary: Adopt-a-Prompt for Bade Prompts : Can Beck get Jade to dance?


It was a Friday night and the gang was all at Tori's house. Yes, even Jade. But don't get any ideas, she was only there because Beck dragged her along and she wanted to spend her weekend with her boyfriend. Just not here. They had ordered Chinese food awhile ago, but a few of them continued to nibble on it. Jade sat with her legs pulled near her chest, sipping her coffee. Beck was beside her with his arm around her back, his foot tapping to the beat of the music that was playing quietly through a radio in the kitchen.

"Hey Tori, can you turn this up?" Andre asked from his spot at the piano. He had been playing random bits of songs he created in his head. The petite brunette strolled over to the radio, bending slightly to turn the knob that managed the volume.

"That good?" She asked, getting a thumbs up in return.

Jade let out a heavy sigh. "This is so boring."

"You didn't have to come." Tori pointed out.

"Yes I did." Jade retorted smugly.

Beck turned to her with a cocked eyebrow. "No you didn't-"

Jade cut him of quickly, speaking through clenched teeth. "Yes I did!"

"I can look up fun things to do on my PearPad!" Robbie offered. A chorus of sighs and groaned no's followed from his friends.

"Nobody likes you, man." Rex offered insensitively.

Robbie gasped. "Rex!"

Silence fell between them all for a moment before Beck spoke up, standing from his spot on the couch. "Let's dance." He extended his hand out to his girlfriend.

"No." Jade shook her head. "That's stupid. There's no way I'm dancing."

This might hurt normal people's feelings, but Beck knew how to handle a situation like this. He actually kind of enjoyed these situations, they provided challenge. "Cat." He turned towards the redhead who was petting her stuffed giraffe in her lap.

"Whaty?" She looked up with innocent brown eyes.

Beck smiled, knowing his plan would work perfectly. "Wanna dance?" He asked, extending his hand.

"I love dancing!" Cat got up and took a step towards Jade. "Will you hold him?" She extended the plush animal.

"No!" Jade hit the animal so it landed on the opposite side of the couch. Cat began to pout, but before she could feel too sad, Beck spun her around so she was facing him. They began with simple moves, getting used to the songs rhythm before Beck spun Cat around. Her laughter rang through the room. With the matter of a few songs, Tori, Andre, and Robbie were all dancing along. The only person still sitting was Jade. The music had been turned up louder, and Cat seemed to gain energy off the volume. After a few more spins, Beck began to get tired and decided to grab a drink of water. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and turning on the tap. When he turned around, he nearly dropped his water. Jade had quietly followed him over and was standing at the counter, tapping her finger against her coffee cup.

"Hey." Beck smiled as he leaned on the opposite side of the counter. Jade just looked at him. He knew what she wanted, but she wouldn't get it that easily. With a smirk, he asked a question. "Jade, is there something you'd like to ask me?"

He watched her eyes narrow, amused. After a quick but intense staring contest, some type of sound came out of Jade's mouth.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Beck asked. Though he genuinely couldn't hear her, he also had this worked into his plan, knowing how things would turn out.

"Can we dance now?" She growled loudly.

Beck smiled and she continued to glare, knowing that he had his way...for now. "Well..."

Jade sighed begrudgingly. "Please?" Her voice was soft, a tone only Beck heard. He quickly leaned forward to kiss her forehead before walking around to the end of the counter where he held a hand out to her. The rest of the gang was still dancing to the upbeat music, so Beck and Jade slipped right in. He held on to her hand as he spun her around and watched her smile. As the song came to a close and they waited a few seconds for the next one to come on, Beck stole a kiss from his girlfriend's lips.

"See, you like dancing." He smirked, as he had been doing most of the night.

"Never speak of it." Jade hissed.


End file.
